


A Whole Different Jeneration

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: Vexus has been defeated by the ever loved Jenifer Wakeman, though a battle very anticlimatic can't mean anything, now could it?Even with the thought of things finally going smoothly, Vexus always has ideas smuggling in her head.





	1. 1 - A Trapped Roach

* * *

 

"Oh no, you don't!" Jenny cries out, a heroic kind of smirk across her face as she chases down Vexus the lone wolf. Does she ever learn? She has no home, people who love her, or even a plan to enslave earth anymore. Just being a pest is what she is!

Vexus is sprinting sloppily, all the space travelling and failure has finally loosened her queen-like composure as she tries to escape for the umpteenth time from the teen crime fighter. "Don't think you won just yet!" She barked, turning to see Jenny jetting towards her with an iron fist.

"Sorry to break the news, but it looks like I've already won." Grabbing Vexus by the shoulder, now trying to pull the both of them to a stop as Vexus nearly collapse, merely as if yielding. Unlike her at all, but Jenny was almost ecstatic to think that the never-do-well has finally come to a stop! The roach only glared at the other, but there really isn't much she can do anymore. Where else can she go? Not back to Krakus and Smytus, no!

Jenny launched out a mechanical lasso from her arm and wrapped it around Vexus tightly, now flying off to reach the town centre of Tremorton. Vexus tried to slither out of the lasso’s grip but Jenny peering over couldn’t help but giggle, “I don’t know what’s funnier, seeing a bear caught in a bear trap or the bear going to the circus.” She entertained herself.

”When I get my hands on you XJ-9 I will-“ her threats of torture has been caught off by a group of cheers and applauds, seeing as they have arrived at their destination of Tremorton. People gathered once they have spotted the metal girl in the air and with her the terroriser, howling that Jenny has managed to stop the great malevolent.

Jenny flew down as people make way for her landing ( and away from the other ) one hand waving at everyone and the other still wrapped around Vexus, was shouting “Thank you, everybody! It's no big deal, really!” As her voice is drowned out by an encore of cheers. A kid ran across pass Jenny to kick Vexus in the leg as the mother ran in to snatch her kid back.

”Nothing but a bunch of rats,” muttering to herself and with all the disrespect. Never had she felt such crushing hope in her 2,000 years of existing! This is all so pathetic, thinking to herself now, how could she have let it gone this far?

”Excuse me, I must speak to my daughter,” a voice squawked from the crowd as Dr Wakeman tried to get through, pushing others out so she can walk towards her creation. She crossed her arm and had an almost agitated look on her face as she looked at Jenny. “I can’t believe I have to say this,” she uttered.

Jenny, confuse seeing her mother so stern, kneeled to look at her mother “Mum! I just caught the robot of the century and you’re raining on my parade, what could possibly-“

”Yes, I know dear.” Cutting off her daughters complain, only to have her face twist into a gleeful smile as if she was acting out her seriousness, “I’m so proud of you! You catching Vexus and in the nick of time too? I am beyond astonished, my dear Jenny!” As she jumps to hug the metallic girl with beyond joy.

Almost lost for words, Jenny hugged her mother back and smiled, “Crikey, if you built me with a heart I would have had a cardiac arrest!” The both of them giggled to each other, Vexus face repulsed to a gag at the cheerful family of theirs. “Still,” Finally dying out her laughter, she looked at Nora “what do you mean with ‘can’t believe I have to say this’?” A puzzled look across her face.

Wakeman letting go of the hug, now with a sheepish smile on her face folded her hand together, “Well when I communicated your whereabouts and found that you have caught Vexus, I called Skyway Patrol to come and pick her up!”

Jenny’s jaw ( or lack thereof ) dropped in disbelief “I thought you hated them!”

Wakeman nodded but with a shrug, turning back to the crowd to find that the Lieutenant of the patrol has shoved their way towards Jenny coincidentally, “Enough talk!” He shouted to get his voice across the crowd and the small family, “We have some business to talk, and PRIVATELY.” He nearly burst Jenny’s hearing in her metal skull, the crowd catching what he meant began to disperse immediately.

Walking up face to face to the six and a half foot robot, clearing his throat from shouting looked at Vexus. “We were surprised to hear a call from Wakeman’s home base and thought it would be best to hand her towards us for questioning and locked up.” Saying so with a straight face, as if he recited the lines multiple times.

Jenny held an almost lost look in her face then turned to her mother, “I don’t know, you’re all humans after all and who knows what Vexus might do to you.” Keeping in mind that metal and flesh are complete opposites and hazardous to both species.

”You must keep in mind that they have the necessary equipment's and weaponry to protect themselves from Vexus, my dear,” Dr Wakeman interjected, almost reminiscing of her days as a Skyway Assistant back in her days.

”Exactly, we have the best stuff to hold her down and lock her up as I said.” The lieutenant saying so proudly as if it was a fact he has stated.

Vexus nearly flinched and hissed, toddling in the metal lasso again only to snarl “No one is laying their hands on me, you understand?!”

Having everyone’s thoughts to her mind on the matter, Jenny pondered for a moment or two of what is the best course of action. There’s relatively nowhere to put Vexus at, so Jenny nodded with a half smile. “Okay, she’s all your's officer!” As she began to retract the lasso back into her arm. Vexus day up, holding her own wrist and massaging them from being strained for so long. Before she could possibly run or fly off, the Lieutenant handcuffed her and held a taser to her back. Now there’s no way she could just prop out her wings if she’s going to get shocked, muttering in her thoughts.

”Glad that we had an agreement. Skyway Patrol will update you about everything,” reassuring the Wakemans of the situation “so don’t worry too much about what’s going to happen.” He nodded and walked with Vexus in his sight and pushing her into the flying vehicle. Seeing as Vexus is not at all liking this kicked the lieutenant and as a result, she got tased.

”She's going to have to get used to that!” Jenny began to laugh seeing the incident, then heaved out a sigh as she looked for her mother. “So that really is it, huh?” She thought out loud.

”I believe so, now you have to put up with the space bikers and whatnot.” Noting to the girl that her job is never truly over, “but I am still surprised at how meagre Vexus was to just surrender.” Anxiousness began to arise from her expression, about to walk off as she motions Jenny to follow her. “We’re going to need to keep an eye out for her!”

Jenny rolled her eyes as she follows suit, though the worry now has stricken her. “Don’t worry, Vexus practically has nothing, I can beat her like always.”

”I don’t know...” Wakeman began to trail off, “I just don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Jenny sighs as she leaned in her desk at school, stuck in history class with her friend Brad, who is only doodling in his notes paper. The two sat there along with the majority of the student's toning out the teacher's lecture, but careful to not snooze off. The room was nearly dead if it weren't for the history teacher speaking, a pin drop would be more interesting to listen to. “You know you’re lucky Jen, you could just download the notes in your hardware.” He whispered so the teacher doesn’t catch him.

She shrugged and continued to be bored, “Yeah, I’m a crime fighting robot after all. History isn’t going to be useful in my career.” She sat up and expressed to her friend what is true of how she feels.

Brad held a nonchalant attitude, putting his pencil down “I mean, that’s true, but to be able to ace this class is a different story.” The teacher called on Brad as he was caught whispering to his desk partner and asked what they were discussing in class, causing some classmates to giggle and a fit from a teacher when Brad answered incorrectly. After the whole ordeal has been dealt with, the pair has stopped mouthing words to each other until the class period was over to roll out to the cafeteria. Students immediately sat around the hallways and head outside to get lunch at Mesmer's, while the two talked into the cafeteria per usual.

”Wait here, I’ll get lunch,” Brad told his friend as she gave a nod, walking off to get in the lunch line. Jenny leaned against the wall, careful to not apply all 600 lbs of weight onto it, waiting on the redhead’s return.

”Jenny!” A voice shout nearly at the other end of the cafeteria, an exasperated face as the acne-ridden teen has reached the one he’s been calling towards.

She looked at Sheldon and couldn’t help but playfully roll her eyes seeing her friend running up to her once again. “What is it now?” In a lighthearted tone, she said with a smile.

Sheldon straightened up with his face flushed from either running or his heart skipping a beat for the girl, fumbled with the words he tried to spill all at once, “Y-you know about the whole Vexus situation, don’t you?” He said in an eager tone, catching Jenny off guard from the sudden conversation starter.

”Yeah?” Jenny gave him a puzzled response, “Skyway took her about three days ago, why are you worked up?” Leaning away from the wall she turned to see eye to eye to the nearly worried boy now.

”Well it’s just,” he glanced around the room as if thinking of what to say to not stir up any conflict, “when is the last time you heard from them?” He folded his hands together to try to steady his ( if not already unusual ) behaviour. 

Jenny took a moment to ponder, then her eyelid quirk to a raised expression to Sheldon, “Has my mum been talking to you about this?” Annoyance hinders her voice to think that her own mum is messing with her friends' minds with false worries when clearly Jen has it all under control.

 Sheldon shook his head, kneeling down to rummage in his bookbag to get out sheets of papers and held them up for Jenny to see, "I don't know if you're aware, but ever since Vexus has been captured intergalactic issues has dropped immensely these few days then ever before!" his eyes pleading with true worry as he continues to show flow charts of crime rates dropping. "At this point, police could just spot out regular criminals, but even then that might put you out if this keeps up." he flipped through his paper giving out each sheet for the girl to skim through about the predicament.

Jenny nodded but really couldn't care less, "I mean, it's weird I guess but I'm pretty sure the rumour of Vexus being caught spread universally and they're too scared to visit earth," she passed the papers back and reassure him of a much more plausible reason instead, "I'm certain in a few days intergalactic crime will return to normal, so don't you worry about me." She gently messes with Sheldon's hair, now him visibly stammering at the girl and taking her words for it.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Brad finally caught up with a lunch tray in hand, with the plain old mash potato, chicken, salad bowl, and milk carton. Jenny gestured the buttoned-up pal to come closer and motion to the nervous wreck friend.

"Sheldon here is just worried about the lack of crime lately," Jenny recapped to a short story, "but I honestly feel a lot more free to just be a normal girl now, you know?" she pretend to inhale and exhale, to show how grateful she is to just be tranquil of the now. 

Brad only half smiled, but his eyes show the same worry that Sheldon has, "I get what you mean- well, almost at least- but you can't let your guard down for a moment!" he began to nag as he wagged his finger at Jenny, only for the two to have a moment of silence to then burst into laughter. The two can just have time to hang out more often if this keeps up, and it would be great!

The third was not seeing eye to eye and continued to be concerned. "I trust what you say, but Brad is still right even if he was joking." clutching onto both bag and papers, yet he begins to like the idea of having more time to spend with the girl of his dreams without missions to get in the way. His mind eased up, his knuckles not tightening to the bag, finally relaxing.

"Hey, have you guys heard of this new movie that is playing afterschool?" Brad changed the subject and the three chattered away in the cafeteria with their thoughts of the movies and the reviews they've seen, enjoying the time of just being in the here.

 

* * *

 

It could have gone smoothly if it wasn't for the uneventful Saturday evening when Dr Wakeman called out for Jenny. Jenny stumbled down the stairs to reach towards the living area where she heard her mother called out for her, in an unhappy fit. What could be wrong that didn't set off any emergencies in her room?

"What? What's wrong? Do I have to be somewhere?" saying so in an almost sluggish tone, the whole relaxation taking a toll on her sharp mind. Wakeman couldn't help but shake her head at how the girl is treating her mechanical body.

"As a matter of fact, you actually do have somewhere to be." Nora finally announced, but almost in a dreaded voice. She pulled out a communication device and held it to Jenny, which she then squint to see what’s written on it that needs her attention. “Skyway Patrol has been updating me this week but I haven’t told you.” Stern as her brows furrowed.

Jenny for one couldn’t believe her mother was keeping the fact that there were things her mother held behind her back, but then again Dr Wakeman was never good at sharing things or keeping privacy unless need be. She crossed her arms looking through the notifications of the phone, "What's the big deal now? Did Vexus slain the securities?" inquiring to the scientist.

Nora shook her head, keeping a serious expression and tone, "You know how they are holding her for questioning?" Jenny nodded, as Wakeman put the communicator away and fold her hands together in nervousness, "Well, it's not going as plan. Vexus has not spoken a single word and refuses to cooperate. The General believes it would be best if you fly over and talk to her instead." She gulps, Jenny now noticing how her mother has been a wreck this whole week ever since the mean queen's capture. Jenny tries to shrug it off, Vexus is just being moody, nothing Jenny couldn't do to make her start talking again.

Quickly she began to calculate her relativity with where the Skyway Patrol Station is, smiling to her mother as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it, I will be back in no time." She reassures another nerd this time this week. Jenny then heads for the front door before Wakeman was about to call out for her, only to stay quiet as she knows that her daughter is fully capable of this matter.

"I just hope it isn't anything terrible," Nora whispered to herself as she hears jets begin to soar off at the front of the house, knowing that Jenny has taken off now. She shakes her head, heading down to her lab to clear her head out.

 

* * *

 

Once finally arriving the sky fortress of the government funded aircraft guards, Jenny looked around as she enters the building. Amaze that the place is larger than it seems. Jenny spots a few recruits and tried to ask which way is Vexus' at, only for them to ignore her and run off somewhere else. Muttering to herself how rude some of these people are, she noticed the short stature General near one of the fronts of the building, looking as stern as ever. Jenny walked on over to him glad to be able to see a familiar face around here.

”So what’s the problem?” She started the conversation once she reached up to the General, watching as he pulls his cap a bit down and sorrowfully shaking his head. Jenny then grew unease with this body response, waiting for a moment if he will speak to her about the situation.

”You just wouldn’t believe it,” he grumbled as his nose scrunches up, “we tased her, locked her up, threaten her, heck, we even offered some motor oil and she only gave us that motionless stare.” He shuddered, possibly from just thinking about those cold robotic eyes just looking back at him without a care in the world.

Jenny felt uncomfortable hearing about such acts, and of the fact that Vexus is giving a silent treatment after all of it. She nodded to show her understanding of the situation to the General and scans the area to be sure of no eavesdroppers, “Can you show me where she could be? I’d like to have a word with her,” mustering up the confidence to remove the chill she has running down her metal frame.

He looked up and nodded, “That’s the reason we called you up here in the first place.” He recalled the memory, then motions her over to follow him into the building, Jenny clanging her soles to the ground as she follows behind. The walked pass others that are in the building and took many turns in hallways, Jenny seeing that with each turn there are less and fewer people until there are none. 

The clanks of Jenny's feet are echoing down the hallway, trying her best to be light on her feet to not annoy the General. The lights dim now, possibly due to not having many electrical wires not reaching far enough to be in this section of the building. Many doors on either side of the walls with security locks on all, and nearest the end of the hallway what appears to be an elevator. Upon reaching the metal cage, the General pulled out a keycard and a detector has scanned it, sliding the jaws of the cage open and both entering the tight space together. He pushed a button, the lowest ground level, and the jaws closed on itself as it descends downwards with a low hum.

This sky fortress really is larger than it seems.

"You know, we don't just let anyone willy-nilly down here. You could call this part a compressed version of area 51," The General has spoken, startling Jenny from the change of silence, and confusion of the idea that Skyway collects near aliens at their base, "but you're a special case, Jenny Wakeman. Noreen did a great job with building you, even after the failure of Armegedtroid." he shook his head as if painful to recall those memories then, but Jenny leaned against the elevator's walls rolling her eyes. She doesn't feel all that special but more of a freak instead.

A ding was heard above and the doors began to slide open, the General walked out as Jenny again follows. There were windows now peering into other rooms, other species unknown, some aggressive seeing the two walk by and others frightful as the scuttle away from them. Jenny couldn't help but feel sorry for these caged beings, but they aren't her concern right now, she's only here to break Vexus, that's about all. Right?

There was another cage window, and there lays Vexus in the worse state possible. Her antennas have been dealt with, her wrist locked up in handcuffs around her hands, her once glorious back plate is dent with scuffed marks all over. If Jenny had an actual stomach the gears would be churning. Whatever they have done to her, Jenny couldn't help but think that Vexus has gone through it all without making a single sound. 

"That's the troublemaker," The General grunted, as he heads towards the door to enter the cage room, looking back to see Jenny who is a bit shaken up but he dismisses that. "You know your job." He said, more of a demand than a question or of patience. He key card the detector once more, the door sliding open as Jenny walks in, the door immediately snapping behind causing Jenny to flinch.

Vexus was unmoved as she sat chain to the corner. A whole week has gone and it seems like months has passed since she has been treated with care. "Guess who's back," Jenny said, then look at the window where the General is watching her. Taking note that the room is soundproof and he cannot hear her due to his lack of expression. "I heard that you haven't been socialising with your new group lately." using a lame one-liner to make Vexus look up and glare at her, but nothing. 

Jenny carefully walked towards her, crouching down as she hugs her legs to her chest. "I don't want to get physical with you and have to rewire your internal frame." She tries to manage a threat, but Vexus still gloomily looks down still. If it weren't for the fact that Jenny can still sense her cogs still functioning, she would have thought she was playing possum. Jenny poked the foot of the queen, knowing how much she hates being touched anywhere only gave her another response of silence.

Annoyance filling in her, Jenny transformed her arm to pull out a hammer, swinging behind her shoulder and aiming it towards Vexus, this ought to teach her. Once Jenny could gain enough confidence to wield the hammer, she slammed it down with as much force as possible- only to miss Vexus by a millimetre. She is unphased, the only damage Jenny has done is a dent on the wall.

Retracting the hammer back into her arm, Jenny couldn't help but be bothered with everything. Jenny sighed, standing up as she tries to turn away, she needs a moment or two to think of other alternatives to get Vexus to speak up.

"Why do you bother," A scoff was heard, Jenny spun around surprised to hear that Vexus finally uttered a word, only to sound like a drain horse. Jenny glared at Vexus as the now captive Queen finally lifted her head up, with a crooked sneer across her face.

"What?" The blue bot questioned, unsure of what the other has said at all.

"Why do you care about these humans? Just because you were programmed to?" Vexus began with a snarky tone in her voice, her body shakes as she begins to cackle. Jenny stared at her, wondering what she is going on about.

"Well, yes, but also because I have friends here, and it's all I know," Jenny replied, confident with her answer as Vexus laugh dies out back into silence, her slits for eyes only looking back at Jenny as she still smiles.

"Friends? They only love you for a moment, but if you step out of line they will eliminate you," She cocked her head to the side, her neck sickenly snaps into place. Jenny tries to stand her guard, but fear was inevitable with what she is hearing. "You're only good for the moment, but you are always replaceable. Life is fallible, you know that well, don't you?" A question that almost strikes close to home.

Jenny has been aware of that, but she hardly ever pays mind to it since teenagers don't worry, why does she have to? But it's true, she is only a robot that can always be shut off if any trouble was caused by her, and that's when everyone runs for the covers. She blocks out the idea, knowing that Vexus is just filling her head to excuse her true intentions if she has any. 

"I'm doing my job, one person could get hurt if it means a thousand will be saved!" Exclaiming to the other, overheating with anger. 

A frown plastered across the other's face, growing more exhausted with talking, "It only matters if that one person is only you." Having to argue with a childish being has caused her to be bored, but the only amusing thing that this week has offered her this far.

_"Grow up, Jennifer, all species are like this. I am an example, and no doubt it will happen to you too."_


	2. 2 - Going Unnoticed

_“Has she said anything to you?”_ The General looked Jenny up and down once she has headed out of the chamber.

Jenny only shook her head, _“Nothing but nonsense.”_ She played it off as so.

It was already the late of the night as everything on this side of the world has quietly shut itself off to recharge. All but the girl hero. She sat there on her bed, trying to feel the comfort of the mattress under her through her fingertips, only for it to fail as she lacks physical sensations.  She stares out the bedroom window to watch dark clouds cover the moonlight and false stars of satellites of the sky. These are the hours where your thoughts speak louder no matter how much you don’t want to listen, almost suffocating her circuits for a brain.

Why do humans always distance themselves to things they refuse to understand and destroy anything that causes them to fear? It’s just not fair that the weight of the world is weighed on her shoulders whereas everyone watches, waiting, for her to make one wrong move to shut her off. It’s not fair that she has to stay low in the social ladder to not break the system that only ever forced to not build bonds with one another. To feel and act a certain way for themselves and others. It’s not fair that she was built sentient, only to always be a step ahead to help others whereas no one bothers to catch her steps behind, only for her to be concerned of her own safety.

 _‘Why am I created without the same freedom?’_ She couldn’t help but whisper to herself.

Oh, now everything that Vexus has said to her has rattled her darkest fears that she has always chosen to ignore. The motor in her chest cavity is running haywire, anxiety flowing through her skeletal frame, but she must stay calm and not believe in such things. Because the ones she loved said those circumstances won’t happen. That they will help her in times of needs. That no matter what, they will love her.

Maybe they were always wrong.

A few times in the past Skyway Patrol is willing to shut her down and they were close.

A number of times when friends ignore her problems as unrealistic, nor something to relate and talk about.

The group that she loves is small in number, whereas the whole world is against her, no matter the circumstances. They will join the bandwagon eventually.

Jenny stared down at her foot, wanting to curl up and crush her head from all these burning thoughts that hurt so much. Why is she letting this get into her so much now? She could care less about what that witch of a bot says or do, and she has always been able to tune her out. Why now?

Why now is she letting this get under her skin? Did Vexus implant another small bug in her that is causing all this? Nothing in her body is setting off any red flags to show any hazards, but nothing else could help take her mind off of this touchy subject.

She turned to check her bedside to pick up the phone, looking at the time and trying to calm herself from all of this. She slides to check into her contacts and, not surprising to see the lack of numbers she has in her close circle, clicked on Brad.

It rang once, twice, until it was picked up to hear a familiar friend of hers. “Hey Jen, what's got you up this witching hour?” The boy said without a hint of tired found in his voice. Jenny couldn’t help but smile of the idea of what dumb thing her pal could be doing to stay up.

“Can’t a girl call up her friends for fun?” She remarked, messing with the corner of her pillow sheet, imagining the feeling of what fabric would be like on her fingertips.

“Touche,” Hearing the confident boy reply, hearing clatters of pots banging on the floor on the other end as he yipes, “Sorry, Sheldon, Tuck, and I are busy making brownies.” Saying so as if this was a casual Sunday morning- or rather beyond morning right now- as Jenny could actually hear the other two boys argue in the background faintly.

“Ah, gee, I didn’t think you all would be busy,” She felt a bit guilty for calling whilst they were in a middle of something. Her pigtails began to tilt downwards as her hopes are down to ask for help on how to feel less ‘hurt’, or however you phrase this feeling.

“No sweat! You know, you could come by to help us if you want-” Brad was cut off by someone snatching the phone from the holder and hearing an angry 15 year old on the end instead.

“Jenny, tell this monster that the right way to set the oven is at 360° and not 1.000°!” Hearing the anger from the boy was almost an odd delight, as he isn’t trying to flirt with her for a change ( “But it will cook the brownies way quicker!” Tuck counterargument in the background ).

She couldn’t help but laugh a bit at this nonsense, “My brain is pretty fried so I don’t think I can check the web base to find out the answer,” she responded, only hearing an argument erupt from the two when Jenny wasn’t able to provide an answer.

“Will you give me that!” Hearing the voice back to Brad as he takes back his phone and hearing him breathe in heavily, imagining the exhaustion he could be having with dealing with the others. “Sorry about that, but as I was saying if you want to come…”

Jenny sucks in the question, pondering for an answer. “Sorry, I wouldn’t be of use, can’t get wet or get any batter in my system,” A half-truth as she forces out a chuckle “besides, you know how my mum hasn’t been letting me out at night in case I forget to recharge.”

A sigh from the receiver, a nod imagined from the boy as he took a moment or so to think about the answer from Jenny. “Yeah, I guess so,” he finally let out, “maybe if we all don’t sleep in too much we could do something later instead?”

She looked around her bedroom and laid across her bed, unsure if she is up for hanging out. “Sure,” she said in an almost inaudible voice.

“Hey, you doin-” Jenny ended the call and sighed, putting the phone down and nearly internally screaming.

There goes her idea of trying to have a friend to open up to for the night.

 

* * *

 

The next day has arrived and it’s already noon, Jenny couldn’t help but bounce around as she looks behind every nooks and cranny in the house and her own backyard, paranoia getting the best of her. Sheldon was right a few days ago, that there hasn’t been any sign of intergalactic villains for her to beat, and right now she wants to get her mind off of anything that was sprawled across her head cavity the night before. She is made for protecting others after all! And having no one to protect is rather… hopeless in a sort.

She groaned to herself as she continues pacing, nearly creating a groove in the ground from her weight and stomping. ‘I might as well go and check on my friends,’ thought to herself as she heads towards her front door, ‘mainly because I feel bad for hanging up on them!’ persuading herself to believe, when really she wants to confide in her friends about her situation although a part of her feels as if she is going to be mocked for all over.

Walking out there were happy kids running across the road, dog walkers with dogs and birds flying in flocks. The world hardly had shifted, to prove that there isn’t anything meant to be worried over. A sharp inhale as she motorised her pigtails into jets, she flew off to reach to Brad’s house, as where she expects him to be, anyway.

Halfway towards her journey, she flew down, realising that if all she ever did was flew around she could hardly appreciate the world from below. Though there isn’t much to look at, Jenny continued to inspect everything and remember where all are. The Tremorton school sits there, closed this Sunday, as it always does. Jenny smiled, remembering she has some homework to finish up later to help distract her. Mesmer’s near the corners of the town, as it holds an uncanny resemblance to one of Wizzly’s characters. Chuckling at the idea of what kind of lawsuits the owner must have had just to keep in business. Business buildings left and right once nearer into the busy parts of the small world, a central mall near the horizon could be seen, Jenny couldn’t help but feel calm. This was her world and nothing has changed, and none to attack her at this moment.

Feeling more elevated with this work, swiftly she goes to her friend’s house. There is still a chance that they all could hang out! How exciting could that be? Picking up her pace once she manages to find the Carbunkle brother's house, she rang the doorbell to wait to greet them with a smile. It took her a moment or two to stand there, checking the doorknob to hear that it click from being unlocked. How strange, though chances Brad forgot to lock the door behind when Sheldon came over. 

"Hello?" She entered, cautious not to knock anything over, and hoping no one saw her entering the house. "Brad, you in here? This is you and your brother's house after all!" She called out once again, couldn't help but feel that same agitation in her cogs that something could be wrong with her friends. She looked around the room, a bit dishevelled per usual of a teen and kid household, but it's not like there was no life to the atmosphere. She cocked a smile, _'Oh, so they want to scare me! Not til I find them first.'_ She began to tiptoe looking for areas where her friends could be. Another not so masterful hide N seek!

Skimming the room, she noticed some fresh footsteps on the carpet floor leading to a room in a kitchen, feeling mischevious that she sparked up "Gosh, I guess you all left without me! I should turn back home then..." As sarcastic as she could muster as she tiptoes towards her way through the storage room. She put a hand on the doorknob and stifled a sort of laughter as she flung it open. "BOO!" She animated as she raises her arms to scare nothing in the room, lost for words she skimmed through the storage room.

A tap on her shoulder caused Jenny to spin around and pull out a laser gun out of instinct, the point of the gun pointing straight at Sheldon's nose as he puts his hands up in the air to surrender. "Oh! Did you gotta new expansion on your ray, looks like it can obliterate anything within 30 ft!" He gawked as he looked close to the gun. Jenny shaken up unloaded her literal handgun and sheepishly greets Sheldon.

"Thanks for noticing," Jenny put as lightly as possible, her mother was the one that added it. Before she could only shoot up to 28 ft and insisted to change it. "Do you know where the other's are, I didn't think you stayed here all day."

"Oh no!" Sheldon shook his head, "Brad just called me to come over and I saw you walked in and I followed you!" He said without a hint of- well, anything but that optimistic self-esteem of his- about the situation. Jenny smile but screaming internally that that wasn't the case.

"Why did they call you?" She inquired, cocking her pigtails to the side.

"They tried to jump out the pantries to scare you," He pointed to the kitchen the direction of the pantries, "and they got stuck."

 

* * *

 

 

"We don't ever talk about that to anyone that breathes again," Tuck said as he still feels uncomfortable about the ordeal earlier.

"Ditto," Jenny nods as she puts away her drills and crafts, only to burst into laughter afterwards at the reaction her two friends gave to her then.

The group was walking around town taking a scenic route, leaving Jenny to admire all the little things more with the people she cares. Sheldon noticed this strange trait Jenny is giving and taps on her shoulder to bring her back to reality. "You look paranoid, is something the matter?" Sheldon began to ask, leaving the boy worry.

Jenny was confused and traced back her thoughts of what she was doing, "Oh! N-No, I'm not at all!" smiling but her eyes still showing confusion, "I was just looking around the place, you know, as usual." she gave off an honest answer.

Sheldon would have asked more about how strange of an answer that was but was called by his attention to Tuck, who went up to show him a frog he has mange to caught. "Look at this one, what do you think this big guy is?" a grin plastered ear to ear, completely stealing Sheldon's attention.

"Actually, that's not a guy, you can tell by the structure of the legs and the shade of green it is!" He explains to Tuck, being the reptile and amphibious expert that he is as he feels proud of his knowledge. Tuck exclaimed "Cool!" and began to list off names to call the frog. Mama Godzilla, Frogerella, Webigail, and all sorts. Brad nags at Tuck to put the poor frog down, and the brothers begin to bicker about the small creature that is growing increasingly uncomfortable, which causes Sheldon to jump in. All three began to jumble with each other words leaving Jenny behind with her own thoughts.

 _"Paranoid? Is that really what I'm doing?"_ Jenny thought to herself, scowling that for a moment of bliss was turned to more worries. _"Am I worried that everything will change without me noticing? I know this place since I was built, I break the buildings here so many times and the reconstruction is close to dozens of times! Why now am I worked up about here more than ever?"_

Jenny didn't realise that she was walking right in the middle of an intersection, with all three of her friends holding onto her as if trying to push her back to the sidewalk. "Woah Jen, you must have gone autopilot or something!" Brad said jokingly, but the worry in his voice says otherwise. Tuck began to angrily kick Jenny by the ankle.

She looked around and they were right, cars angrily honked at her without her ever noticing, regaining awareness she walked towards the sidewalk with her friends following suit. "We could have been pancakes there!" Brad chuckled, patting Jenny from behind.

Sheldon shook his head, "More like a car hitting a pole, they could have hit sweet Jenny here!" he raised his hands, flabbergasted, his face covered in nervous sweat of his concerns for the robot girl.

"Or, you know, she could have hurt someone and us," Tuck added, Sheldon, hushing him up and insisting that Jenny would never do such a thing.

"Woah, guys, it's fine, promise!" Jenny swatted Brad's hand off her, Brad rubbing his hand from the sting, "Sorry" she whispered to Brad until she cleared her throat and thoughts, "I don't know what happen there, but it won't happen again. Ok?" She lifted her hands palm up to get her friends to nod in agreement, but instead they all gave each other sly glances.

"You know Jen, if you aren't feeling well, we can go without you. We don't want anything bad happening to all of us, you know?" Brad reasoned with her, careful to not try to sympathetically pat her, but gave that signature smile that has yet to woo any woman's heart, "You just have to rest easy, afterall, you're a crimefighting robot!"

Jenny stared blankly at him and tried to give a nod of understanding, but couldn't help but think way too much with his words. Are they worry about her safety, or their own? She just wants to be able to talk and hang out with her friends, but the idea of them being either worried or scared of her almost hurt. And what did he mean of 'crimefighting robot' specifically?

_Of course she is a robot, but she can't help but feel like an outlier because of it all over again._

 


End file.
